Ледяная форма
Описание thumb|left|200pxЛедяная форма — это драконий крик, который заключает врагов в ледяной панцирь, делая их неподвижными. Если врага ударить в то время, когда он заморожен, ледяная корка пропадёт и он вырвется на свободу. Замороженные враги получают небольшой урон от холода, пока панцирь не будет разбит или не растает. Чем сильнее враг, тем меньше длительность эффекта заморозки. Мамонты и драконы замораживаться не будут, но какой-то урон холодом им всё равно будет наноситься. Примечания * Ледяная форма — один из криков, применяемых Седобородыми в случае нападения на них; * бесполезно использовать этот крик против ледяных атронахов — крик отразится и обратится против Довакина; * использование этого крика может помочь в карманных кражах с теми предметами, шанс украсть которые 0 %. Можно красть, пока жертва не освободится от ледяных оков. Также это работает с теми, кому было заплачено за обучение; * некоторые персонажи будут говорить с героем даже в состоянии заморозки; * Крик эффективен против врагов, стоящих на высоких, недоступных местах. При использовании Крика враг, обращённый в глыбу льда, упадёт и разобьётся; * можно заморозить нескольких противников за раз, если они находятся в зоне поражения крика; * также крик очень эффективен, если противник слишком силён для главного героя или его здоровье на исходе: можно заморозить противника или целую группу и таким образом успеть восстановить здоровье, пока противник будет обездвижен. Перевод Стен Слов 300px |Драк1 = HET NOK KOPRaaN DO IGLIF iiZ-SOS WO GRIND OK OBLaaN NI KO MOROKei VUKeIN NUZ ahST MUNAX HaaLVUT DO LiiV KRASaaR. |Анг1 = Here lies (the) body of Iglif Ice-Blood who met his end not in glorious combat, but at (the) cruel touch of (the) withering sickness |Рус1 = Здесь покоится тело Иглифа Ледяная-Кровь, который встретил свой конец не в славном бою, а от жестокого прикосновения иссушающей болезни. |Слово2 = SLEN |Изо2 = Snap19.jpg 300px |Драк2 = NONVUL BRON DahMaaN DaaR ROT DO FIN FODiiZ BORMah-ORIN PRUZaaN DWiiN aaL KREH ahRK KREN NUZ SLEN DO VahZah MUZ LOS SINDUGahVON |Анг2 = Noble Nords remember these words of the hoar father: Even best steel may bend and break, but flesh of true men is unyielding. |Рус2 = Благородные Норды помнят эти слова седого отца: Даже лучшая сталь может погнуться и сломаться, но плоть настоящего мужчины несгибаема. |Слово3 = NUS |Изо3 = Snap20.jpg 300px |Драк3 = SIGRuuF WahLaaN QETHSEGOL BRiiNahii VahRUKT LANAL WEN BRIT LUFT LOS OL KINZON ahRK SOT OL NUS DWiiROK NOL NahLaaS OZINVey |Анг3 = Sigruuf raised (this) stone for his sister's memory, Lanal, whose beautiful face was as sharp and white as a statue carved from living ivory. |Рус3 = Сигруф воздвиг (этот) камень в память о своей сестре, Ланал, чьё прекрасное лицо было отточенным и белым, как резная статуя из живой слоновой кости. }} Баги * Если рискнуть атаковать Седобородых или Ульфрика, и они используют этот Крик против Довакина, а он экипирован луком, то есть шанс, что его разоружат, но стрелы по-прежнему можно будет выпускать, будто лук всё ещё экипирован. * Если герой, будучи замороженным, упадёт вниз со скалы, то смерть ему не грозит, но примерно с минуту будет длиться эффект заморозки. * Если использовать это Крик против противника, стоящего на склоне горы, или если Крик использовать против прыгнувшего на протагониста пещерного медведя, то противник начнёт летать по воздуху, двигаясь по спирали. В конце концов он упадёт. Подобное ждёт и Драконорождённого, и его компаньонов, если этот Крик будет использован против них. * Также существует баг при сражении с быстрыми врагами. Если Крик использовать, например, против приближающегося волка, то он промахнётся, а Довакин сильно удалится от земли. de:Eisform es:Forma de hielo